A Hidden Hanyou Love
by Kagome Asha
Summary: a new half demon comes to the fedal arua. Both her and inuyasha without thought began to make kagome jealous of the new girl. will kagome win inuyasha back? or lose him to his Dream Girl?...
1. Chapter 1

"Ali! I left the Broom in the outside again can you go get it?" Ali sighed "Sure mom"

Ali was a normal girl, lived with her mom, dad, and Lil' sister in Dallas, TX. Her Mother being American from Texas. And with her Father from Japan. But about a Year ago Ali's Father had Died from a Car accident. Five Months later, they moved out to Tokyo, her father's hometown, Back into their old home they lived in while Ali was still young. It was on top of a steep hill that hat the longest Stair case Ali would ever climb. With the count of 45 steps.

"43… 44… 45… ugh!" She would count every long trip up.

Ali wanted a normal life, but after her father's death she wasn't sure. And never was Quiet after that. And not to her Surprise.. it never will again..

It was a cold day, late - Mid was wearing a Loose skirt the fell to her knees, with a tank and a shawl over her Shoulders. She dragged her feet to the Shrine where the boom her mother requested lied agenst. She Grabed the broom, and just as she was about to shuffle off, the Necklace her father gave her began to shine. It almost Blinded her by surprise. She then had an Edge to go down to the old well.

Using her necklace as flashlight, she Slowly paced herself down the old Wooden steps. She could remember When she was little when she would come hide in this old shrine when playing hide n' go seek with her Father. She Blinked away Tears that came from these memories.

In that Second her Necklace went shooting off her neck and down the well. Ali rushed to grab it before it fell but it was to late. With her Catching herself from falling down herself. She Cursed under her breath."Shit.." yet she worried. She didn't know how far down the well was, there was no ladder of any sort to help her down. But that Necklace meant so much to her... she couldn't just walk away like nothing ever happen…

She took a deep breath, while also throwing her legs over the side, she sat at the edge and looked down. She couldn't even see the shine of the necklace anymore. " 1… 2… 2 ½… 2 3/4 … 3!" she then Scooted forward enough to fall down the well.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit … _She thought to herself as she fell Below the Darkness…

She opened her Eyes to all darkness. Rubbing her head in pain from the fall she looked around. she was then blinded by a bright light again. _My Necklace... _She thought. She crawled around the dirt ground. she Quickly grabbed the necklace, the one she'll never want to missplace, then began to put it on. she looked at its beauty. and smiled.

She looked around herself, her suroundings. It was Dark but there was a light shining in. She saw some vines and grabed hold on them. _they Seem Strong enough.._She took a deep breath. She was terrible at climbing, heck she could barley get 2 feet up the rope in the then places her foot agenst the wall and began to pull herself up. She had way more Upper body strength than she gave herself credit for! When she got to the top she threw her Left hand up and grasped the wooden edging. "GOD! that's Father down then i thought" She Held herself on the edging with her legs hanging down the well still. Her eyes Closed, trying to take a breath. " ok time to get hom-" She cut herself off when she opened her eyes.

Around her were Huge trees, not the kinda you see around anymore with all the homes being built, She was in the middle of an opening. She pulled her self up, and swung her legs over. She looked down and gasped. " i was NOT wearing this!" She saw herself in mini torn shorts, and a torn up bland tank the only covered her Breast.. Barley... She was so confused. _where am i, why am i wearing this, why am i her-... _She stoped everything when she felt her head one again. She felt ears.. DOG EARS.. her eyes grew big. she stood up Quickly to see what else was diffrent about her. Besides the clothes, EARS, and TAIL? She Screamed.

Inuyasha turned Quickly to hear the scream.

Inuyasha was a Half-Demon. Born from a human, with the father of the strongest Demon alive. or was. his father died protecting him and his mother. His mother Shortly dies many years later. he raised himself. He was tricked By a Demon as with the name of Naraku. Naraku Killed Inuyasha's Onced Loved Kikyo. and He Seeked revenge. And he did, Months Before he and his Friends. Sango, the demond Slayer. Miroku, The Perverted Monk. and Kagome, A Miko. all defeted Naraku. And that was the last they heard ever since.

Inuyasha Quickly Sprinted to the well clearing then came to a stop and Hid behind a tree. looking past the tree he saw a Girl, she was also a half-Demon. She was tall, Slinder, With Dark brown hair. Dark brown dog ears that were just twitching like crazy. and a tail that Looked like it was Perfectly Painted white at the tip. she smiled at her. He thought she was one of the Prettiest Woman hes ever seen. not only that but she was a half-Demon like him! he was about to take a step to confront her but steped on a twing and made a sound. Causeig the girl to turn quickly in fear, in his way. " Whos there?" She asked uncertain. By then Inuyasha had already ran back to the Sacret Tree.

Ali could only see about as far as a few trees back. but she could hear everything. Her ears twitched back and forth trying to find the Sorce of the sound she had heard Seconds before. She began to walk towards the direction of the sound. about 2 min. leter she found herself hiding behind a tree, Studing this man that was before her. he sat under a Hude tree. He had Long silver hair, that shined in the light from the sun. he Wore a Dark red kamono. She could see that he also had ears like her, his were twitching every now and then. She then Decided to go confront him to get some answers from him. She wanted to know where she was!

She began to walk, then suddently she had triped over a large branch that had falled from a tree above. OOF! _Im half dog arent i supposed to land on my feet when ever i fall or something? Oh wait no thats cats.. _She thought to Herself. Eyes Closed in lil of pain. when she opened then she sawto bare feet in front of her. The man she had saw earlier was not stnading over her. She almost stoped breathing. _Damn, Hes hot.._ She thought to herself, then blushed.

" Having a problem there walking huh?" he asked as he Held out a hand to help her up. She blushed even more now, Embarrassed from her fall. " what? No i just triped thats all.. hehe " She was sure that her face was now Burning red from everything. _God why me? its like middle school all over again! _She showed a small smile, still blushing. She placed her hand in the man's Strong hand, as he pulled her up she felt all red again. With inuyasha seeing she was at least smiling he smiled, blushed a lil. _Why am i feeling this for a girl i dont even know? shes just a half-demon not like i wont meet another one anywhere else! _inuyasha thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was now certain it was the Half-demon he had saw only Minuets ago. "Thanks again for your help." Ali stated. Her eyes closed with her cheeks as red as ever. Inuyasha did even pay much attention to her, He just looked at her Beauty How at the Tips of her hair it had a small lining of silver …

_When I was 13 I had my first love, there was no one to compare to my baby ever come between us or could ever come above.. _

Both Ali and inuyasha Jumped a little to the startling rap from Justin bieber's Song Baby. Ali looked at her cell "huh, I get bars out here?" Inuyasha pulled out his sword ready to fight. "Whoa there big guy! It's just my cell phone!" She waved it showing him "nothing to be afraid of" She laughed. Inuyasha continued to study her features. She began to Reply back the message she had received. "And… Send!" She said as she hit the "send" button

" So what's your name" " Inuyasha" " oh cool, my name is Ali-" she was cut off when inuyasha had snatched her cell phone right out of her hands. She waiteda moment... "Seriously?" She asked a little impatient now. Inuyasha just looked at it so interested, opening it and closing it. _What the hell is this thing?_ He thought to Himself. "Inuyasha give it back please..." Ali asked politely. Inuyasha just looked at her "feh" She wasn't in the mood for this. "Inuyasha. Give. It. Back! "She held out her hand for him to give it to her. Instead he ran off. "Inuyasha! " She sprinted off after him. She was much faster than ever before, able to get to him in less than seconds.

She kept up to his speed, then she jumped to the side of her and tackled inuyasha. They Wrestled for about 5 min. with her Yelling " Give it back! " and him just yelling back to her " Why should I?" "Inuyasha! " "OW! DID YOU JUST **BITE** ME?" then in seconds she began to laugh, inuyasha joining her in laughter, they didn't even realize that they had ended back at the clearing of the Secret Tree.

Inuyasha was Sitting Criss Cross with Ali in his lap bending backwards trying to grab her Phone that Inuyasha was holding above her. "Give it back Inuyasha! "She said while laughing. "No." They continued to laugh with Ali still reaching as high as she could try to get her cell. Finally. Minute's later inuyasha handed the cell phone to her. "Thank you…" she said under her Breath. "What? I did hear you!" Inuyasha said, knowing what she had said just wanted to bug her now. "I said… thank you." Inuyasha "Still can't Hear You!" "Thanks You! Gosh!" Inuyasha Sighed "Now you're just being rude missy." Ali had a confused face "what?" they both began to laugh.

Kagome was Out with keade Picking Herbs while inuyasha was gone. When she came back to an empty hut with no Half-demon. She began to worry. She headed out to go find him about ten minutes later. Not sure of where he could be, she thought maybe he was at the Secret tree. Where they First met. She blushed at the thought of him. She truly loved him, but he still loved Kikyo, even if she was just dirt and Bones.

Her Heart dropped when she found inuyasha, with another girl laughing under THEIR tree. _She's so pretty… Too pretty. And why is she sitting in his lap?_She Gasped. _She's a Half-Demon too! _ She slowly backed away from the clearing. Hoping Inuysha wouldn't hear her.

"Hey you would like to meet my Friends?" Inuyasha asked her. She smiled. "Sure" Inuyasha stood up tall and held out a hand to help her up. "Whoa…" she almost lost balance. Inuyasha caught her, not know if if she was really going to faint or not. "inuyasha I'm okay." She tried to stand up again. "Obviously not if you almost fainted." " Inuyasha Put me down I'm fine…" He looked at her serious Yet calm Suttle face. And let her down. "Feh"

Inuyasha Decided to take the Long way back to the village. Only so he could spend more time with her without his pestering friends.

They were walking on a Narrow Rock path way. Ali just kept looking forward and didn't even think about looking down. She was afraid of Heights But wasn't about to say so in front of Inuyasha. She'd be even more embarrassed.

The More Inuyasha and she talked, the more she felt feelings for him. And the Same for Inuyasha. He loved having a Friend that was so much like him. She understood almost everything about him. Knowing you just almost fainted" She looked at him "I Didn't almost faint, I jut lost my balance okay?" He looked how it is too loose someone in your family.

They continued to talk, and Ali began to forget about how high they were. "So How old are you anyways-"Inuyasha began to ask. Ali had Stepped on an unsteady rock and lost balance. She was in shock at first then finally clued in when she was falling for her death "INUYASHA!" she screamed for her life. Inuyasha turned quickly to see his Dream girl Falling and Screaming for her life. "ALI!" He called out. He Quickly Jumped after her. "Grab My Hand!" She reached high, and grasped hold of his large strong hand. In Seconds he pulled her close to him and wrapped himself around her scared body. He faces his feet First going down then landed on a large rock and jumped off it. Making then land hardly in the Soft grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see his Arms Wrapped around Ali tightly in Securence. ( Not sure if thats even a word ppl! ) He sat up, letting go of Ali. Her eyes still shut tightly.  
blockquote Shit! what if shes hurt! i cant let her be hurt, and i wont lose her! blockquote  
Inuyasha yelled at himself Multiple times for being so dumb. Why did he take that trail?  
Ali's eyes Slowly began to move. she sturred. " Ali!" Inuyasha asked, still worried. She opened her eyes confused. "huh?" "Ali im so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?-" She giggled. And sweetly smiled. " Inuyasha, im fine" "But-" She reasured him with her smile and Dark blue Hazel eyes.

-

Miroku and Sango had gone on a walk not long after Kagome and Kiede had Left. Shippo was off picking Flowers with kilala. Miroku and sango but took the same trail as inuyasha and Ali. And with all the Drama that inuyahsa had just gone through, he didnt even notice them comeing.  
" I swear monk i-" "Sango!" Miroku Quickly grabbed Sango and pulled her to the ground, while covering her month to kep her quiet. She pushed his hand out of her way. " Monk why are we on the ground?-" "SHHH!" He pointed down the cliff below them. Twards where Inuyasha and Ali had Landed seconds ago.

-

Ali Sat up to where her face was inches away from inuyasha's. She couldnt believe what was happening. She had just met this Dog demon, yet she felt like shes known him forgever. He slowly began to lean in, as she was still in shock and felt as she couldnt move. She closed her eyes to the moment.

-

" Is that Kagome?" Sango asked happy. Miroku studied the two people down below them. " No... Its someone else.." They both looked at eachother in worry. Having a Panic attack in their mind.

-

Ali and Inuyasha's eyes were Sealed and their lips began to get closer. Inches to Centimeters. Centimeters to Milimeters. Ali moved her fingers up to inuyasha's lips and stoped him from getting any closer. he opened his eyes to see her Bright Hazel eyes. His face was Puzzeld. She Whispered. " Someones Watching us.." Inuyasha listened to Sango and Miroku , he sighed in Anger. " We better Head to the Village. Ali Nodded and scooted back away from inuyasha. he stood and Held out his hand, Sango and Miroku Quickly ran back to the village. Not sure of weather or not to tell Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to the Village was very unconfreble for both inuyasha and ali. Ali, as red as ever. And Inuyasha, not sure of what to say. By the command of Inuyasha, Ali was Carried on his back. She couldn't stop blushing. She didnt even know this guy and she had almost kissed him! Not only that  
but People she didnt even know had also seen what had happen. She was then in bright shock _What if I hadnt Notice that those people were there? Would he have actually KISSED ME?__  
_Inuyasha could Sence her worry. "whats wrong, Ali?" She stopped breathing, realizing that inuyasha had noticed. "oh, um... nothing. im fine " she showed a quick, unreal smile.

-

Miroku and Songo made it to the Village before Inuyasha had, and they were glad. they were out of breath and tried to regain it before walking into the hut with Kiede and Kagome.  
When they came back kiede was there but Kagome wasnt. "lady Kiede, where is Kagome?" Miroku asked. she looked up. "Oh she went looking for inuyasha not to long ago."  
Miroku and Sango looked at Each other. they knew either she saw what they saw. or maybe she saw nothing...  
They were really hoping for nothing..

-

" Hey guys I Want ya to meet Ali. i think she's from Kagome's World. Buts shes also a Half-demon. "Ali stood behind inuyasha the whole time, not knowing of the peoples reaction. Miroku and Songo just looked up at inuyasha with blank faces. Ali then Walked out from behind and approached his friends. "Hi, Im Ali. " she said with her sweet smile. Miroku took one look at her and shot up. " Why hello, im Monk Miroku. Would you care to Bare my child?" he Held her hands in his with this gazed look. " Of course... " He began to smile. Songo began to cringe, and Inuyasha started to get pissed. " ...Not! you perv! " She hit him hard upside the head.  
" Im sorry about that, hes Unbelievable sometimes. " Ali giggled. " It's ok, ive dealt with this kind of stuff back home. no Biggy. "

-

"So your a half - demon too? " Sango asked in a sweet calm voice.  
" Yea i guess so. Im not really sure. " Miroku and Songo looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean your not sure? " She looked at everyone, then back at inuyasha.  
" well i fell through that well over in the clearing. and when i came out. i had Dog ears, a tail, and my clothes changed. " She waited . " Thanksfully i found inuyasha, And he helped me. since hes an Half-demon as well " Ali blushed and looked down when she began to think of inuyasha and herself again .  
" Um.. Miroku.. i need some help with the firewood.. come help me. " Songo looked at miroku, very stern. and he got up as she pulled him out with her.

-

" Miroku, i think we got this all wrong. Yea inuyasha was probably with that girl at the time. but... how could he not have. He finally found someone like him. " they then saw kagome walking back to the hut. "Lady kagome!" she looked up, and smiled.  
She had seen inuyasha with a girl. so what? that doesnt mean anything. she was just being over dramatic. Hes probably just being nice and going to help her get back home or something.

-

She, Miroku and sango all walked back into the hut. " Hey guys! Since Ali doesn't have a home and all, i invited her to live with us. And she said Yes! " Inuyasha said Happily. Kagome's Heart Dropped. But still held on to her love for him..


End file.
